1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating systems, and particularly to a heat dissipating system having a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In a rack-mount server, heat dissipation is accomplished by drawing outside air from a front end of the server and emitting heated air from the back end of the server without much thought given to the path of the airflow inside the server, resulting in poor heat dissipation.